


Семь способов быть чудесной

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Луна прекрасно знает, как танцевать под радио при конце света.





	Семь способов быть чудесной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [seven ways to be wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559103) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды Harry Potter.  
Бета: Персе.

Луна прекрасно знает, как вертеться и кричать, как танцевать под радио при конце света. Луна знает, что отец напуган, и знает: он делает, что должен. Знает, что может ему это позволить. В подземельях под поместьем Малфоев не так плохо, хотя и кажется, будто в разрухе и тьме притаились чудовища, но нет, это можно пережить. Если зажмуриться и наедине с собой подпевать песням, которые не расслышать, становится хорошо.

Иногда к Луне кого-нибудь приводят — замечательных людей, которые сразу ей нравятся. Здесь уже есть замечательный мистер Олливандер и замечательный Дин. Затем появляются замечательный Гарри, замечательный Рон, замечательная Гермиона и замечательный Добби, которые их спасают. У Луны в голове вертится песня, и эта же песня отзывается эхом в костях, когда все они вертятся в аппарации.

У брата Рона домик у моря — Луна уверена, ничего замечательнее и быть не может. Здесь тихо, совсем нет музыки, лишь бьются друг о друга волны, и будь у нее время пожить где угодно, она бы жила здесь. Война уже на пороге, годами стучит в дверь, и Луна не сомневается, что придется ее впустить.

Отчасти она верит, что они победят, отчасти — что проиграют, и всюду полный кавардак, со всех сторон.

— Нам надо сражаться, — говорит Гарри, и ему уж точно виднее, ведь в таких делах он разбирается. Грустно, если подумать: Гарри мог бы быть счастлив, останься с ней в домике у моря, они бы вязали здесь шапки, чехлы для чайника и варежки на случай бури. Гарри мог бы быть счастлив, будь он кем-нибудь другим. Но раз уж так вышло, что ему надо сражаться, то Луна его поддержит. Они выйдут сражаться, и это будет чудесно.

— Нам надо все разузнать, — говорит Гермиона, и она-то уж точно все знает. Луне это кажется ужасно грустным. Когда постигаешь все на свете, больше не остается открытий, поразительных и восхитительных загадок. Для Луны загадки — как тосты с чаем поутру, ее хлеб насущный, вот только идет война, так что для тайн сейчас не время. Они все разузнают, и это будет чудесно.

— Мне страшно, — говорит Рон как-то ночью, когда все остальные спят. О берег бьются волны, и Луна улыбается, ведь улыбка — это щекотка, рождающая смех, который рассеет страх. В темноте страх разрастается, поэтому Луна достает палочку и освещает комнату, почти перебудив остальных, но ничуть об этом не жалеет. Бояться в одиночку — вовсе не чудесно, и компания им сейчас не помешает.

Война на пороге. Когда двери распахиваются и та врывается внутрь, Луна стоит на передовой. Хогвартс рушится, а она, выкрикивая заклинания и уклоняясь от проклятий, мысленно слышит песни по радио.

— Мне надо сражаться, — говорит Джинни. Взгляд у нее уверенный, а руки дрожат куда меньше, чем у Луны. Сама Луна вздрагивает, когда трясутся стены, ее голос срывается, но обе они переплетают пальцы и бросаются в битву — и это чудесно, хотя и невероятно страшно.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — говорит Невилл, и Луна с улыбкой берет его за руку, так как тоже не знает. Сражаться, взмахивать палочкой и уйти во взрыве и блеске молнии — или же жить долгим, дрожащим вздохом. В том-то и дело, что никто не знает, поэтому все так чудесно — даже несмотря на то, что многие гибнут.

— Мне не страшно, — говорит Малфой, устало прижавшись к родителям в Большом Зале. Луна лишь пожимает плечами, ни капли ему не поверив, но скрывать свою слабость — тоже по-своему чудесно. Война закончилась, так что ничего страшного.

Луна не говорит ничего. Не знает, что сказать, ведь все ее мысли заняты песней, под которую можно танцевать. Война окончена, теперь танец — не издевка, счастье — не что-то давно забытое, а веселиться — не преступление.

Война окончена, и можно включить радио.


End file.
